Jealousy
by bubblygum
Summary: Set after season 2. Lily Crawford takes over a few weeks after owen dies and becomes the new medic. On her first day she gets annoyed by Gwen. Alot. Gets Jack angry at her, although she is unaware why, and gets snogged by Ianto. Possible J?L, eventual L/I
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of the character except mine that I made up for this fic. Believe me if I did won Torchwood things would be different. ;)**

**----------------------------------------------**

A/N: Just a new story I'm trying out a Plot Bunny bit and wouldn't leave me alone so I have to try and make what I envisage on my head come to life on the computer. This is set a few weeks after series two so Toshiko and Owen are dead. =O Also I'm sorry if the characters have went a bit OOC. This is all written in Lily's P.O.V, tried to do Ianto and it did not sound right at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Introducing Lily Crawford

"Gwen! Ianto! This is Lily Crawford, she joins us from Torchwood 2, she trained there as a medic and will continue doing so here" My new boss Jack, who had just introduced me in the most embarrassingly way possible, winked at me and then walked away, leaving me standing in the middle of a large underground base which he called 'The Hub'. I have no idea of what I'm meant to do or where to go or anything.

I stood there in silence unsure of what to do. The women named Gwen I think it was, walked over to me.

"Hello love. Lily was it?" She has a big smile and seems sort of motherly.

"Yeah" My Scottish accent sounded so out of place, especially when travelling to Cardiff. She smiled again and said

"Would you like me to show you around seeing as Jack just left you here?" I smile gratefully at her.

"Yes please" She links my arm with hers and she turns me around. She points to a set of stairs leading further down to another level.

"That's the medical bay down there. Everything you should ever need medically is hopefully down there" Gwen smiled as though remembering some memory from long ago and I stayed quiet for I didn't want to interrupt her. She turns me around again, I wasn't quite as prepared this time and I almost fall over. She steadies me and her already large brown eyes go a bit larger

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you jump" I smile at her to reassure her that I'm fine.

"I'm fine, lost in thought. That's all" She nodded and then told me which computer was mine and what paperwork was mandatory and other relevant information. I was beginning to get board of her pulling me this way and that and talking…a lot. When a man I hadn't really noticed before stepped in front of us. He seemed to appear out of no where.

"Hi, I'm Jones, Ianto Jones". He stuck out his hand for me to shake which I did. Why did I not notice him before? Gwen unlinked our arms and walked away, she sat down at her computer and although she was working she looked at me and Ianto with a small smirk on her face.

"I'm Lily Crawford" My voice rang out clear and confident but it was not how I felt. I never really liked meeting new people. I always get really nervous. Gwen had been easy though because she came to me and did most of the talking. Ianto smiled at me kind of goofily and said nothing else. Gwen coughed rather pointedly behind us and this snapped Ianto out of his trance like state. It was really weird. Like he'd never seen a Scottish person before.

"Oh right" He looked a bit flustered and turned around in a circle, clearly wondering what had just happened and what he should do now. He looked right at me again and said

"Tea or Coffee?"

I frowned at him slightly, although I knew the answer to his question (tea always tea) it still took me by surprise, mainly because at Torchwood 2 people either bought there own drinks or made them themselves. My brain wandered away and I eventually managed to get it back. I blushed slightly because I know realised it was a considerately long time to not answer someone and because all three of my new colleagues were giving me a funny look.

"Tea please" I half answer the floor and half answer Ianto. Jack looked at me quizzically for a while, shook his head and then left again, not before asking Ianto for some more coffee. Ianto gives me a small smile before disappearing through a door, where it lead I had no idea but at a rough guess I'd say a kitchen or drinks machine of some sort. It was only half nine in the morning and all in all my first day wasn't going the best. I'd just made a complete fool out of myself and Gwen kept smiling at me. I walked over to my desk and sat down. Head n hands I took a couple of deep breaths to make me feel calmer and less emotional. Ianto appeared moments later with a mug of tea, a small jug of milk and some sugar cubes.

"Thanks" was all I dared say, in fact it was all that needed to be said.

Ianto just nodded and I could feel his eyes burning into me as I sorted out my cup of tea. Was it always like this when someone new joined? Surely not?

Everyone was being really nice although I couldn't help but notice a certain sadness in everyone's eyes when the spoke to me, like they could see someone else give an answer as well as my own. I was fairly sure they were remembering the person before me. I knew what I was getting into though. Archie, from Torchwood 2, had told me that I was stepping into the potion of someone who had worked there for a few years. But still I couldn't help but wonder what they thought when I saw the sadness in their eyes.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. There was no Rift Activity so we were all pretty much free. Except from their paperwork. Jack called me up to his office and explained everything Gwen hadn't. I tried to remember all of what he said but something was bound to slip my mind. Gwen spoke to me…a lot. She asked me questions about where I came from and about Torchwood 2. I answered them all as truthfully as I could. A little white lie here and there never hurt any one. She told me about what usually happened and her husband called Rhys. Actually she talked about him a lot. Gwen was really nice but she loved to talk.

After Gwen eventually quietened down for a while, I went for a wander on my own about the Hub and ended up in the Archives. I startled Ianto; he was really into filing and was singing a song to himself at the same time. It was in Welsh but it still sounded really good to me, even if I had no idea what the song was about. I tapped him no the shoulder lightly, Ianto jumped and dropped the file he was holding. I instantly dropped down to help him pick up the file. We both happened to look up at the same time. His face was a couple of inched from mine and I could feel his cool breath on my face. Our eyes looked and we stayed like that for a few moments before we both blushed and looked away. I stood up slowly allowing my balance to come back. Ianto did the same a few seconds later and I handed the file back.

"Thanks" He muttered but avoided looking at me. He then found where the file went and placed it in. He avoided looking at me again and asked

"Did you come down for anything in particular or are you just trying to kill me off by sneaking up?" Ianto's voice was sarcastic but warm and friendly at the same time. I wasn't sure if it was possible but it had just happened so yes it was…for now way. I found myself giggling like a teenage girl, then again I'm hardly over the hill, and I'm only 23.

"No, not killing anyone just went on a wander and ended up down here. You don't mind if I stay do you? I won't be in your way or anything?" I looked at Ianto from under my eyelashes in a flirty sort of way. Which I quickly stopped doing after I realised I was doing it. Ianto was either staring or gazing at me, not quite sure which one but it made m feel really self conscious, yet I got this tingly feeling in my stomach. Weird! Words eventually returned to Ianto and he said, trying his best to sound normal but his voice and went a bit softer

"Not at all, you could keep me company. And I could err… learn a bit more about you and vice versa. Only if you want of course your not trapped or anything" Ianto laughed nervously and looked at me hopefully.

Okay that was kind of weird but he seems nervous. Why though I'm not scary, at least I don't think I am. I'm about 5ft8 and he's taller than me and I'd imagine he's definitely stronger. I should probably ask Jack or Gwen. On second thoughts best just ask Jack. Gwen has the tendency to talk about anything. Or maybe I'm quick to judge, she seems nice enough. Once again my brain wandered away.

Oh God! I've not answered Ianto. He's looking at me weirdly again. I try to look him in the eyes the best I can even if I am blushing once again.

"Sorry about that, my brain keeps wandering. But yes I would quite like to keep you company" My voice betrays my nervousness, and then again so does his. Ianto's eyes light up, he looks a bit too happy. He seems to notice this too and he goes back to looking nonchalant.

"Well I don't normally let people down here at all really, but you seem _quiet _enough." He said teasingly. He was smirking at me. And I gave him a typical response of mine.

"Thanks" I say sarcastically whilst rolling my eyes. He gives a small chuckle and then says your welcome being annoyingly serious. Where as if I'd have tried that I'd have either ended up grinning or laughing to seconds after.

We talked for ages all, whilst he was filing and its then I realise that he is one of the very few people who make me worry and scrutinise my appearance. I look down at what I'm wearing: pair of faded black skinny jeans, green high top converse, plain green t-shirt with a black waistcoat on top. As for the way of jewellery: some surfer beads, plain black leather watch and a black with white stars on it sweatband.

I love the clothes I wear, they're comfortable and practicable and stylish if I do say so myself but I feel so plain, maybe I should be more girlie. Wait why am I even bothered? Ianto is a new friend, nothing more. But when I think about the something more bit my stomach flips. It has only done that twice before, once with my first ever boyfriend and then again with my 2nd and last boyfriend, we were together for 3 years before he cheated and ran off with another man. They now apparently live in Spain with 3 dogs, as my mother told me before I left. How enthralling…not!

I've always been plain…ish, as my gay best friend Tom told me. He said on my normal me day (like today) I looked okay but kind of plain but on the days were I was more girlie and I wore make-up, other than my black eyeliner, mascara and raspberry lip-balm, I looked pretty and a bit more interesting.

I hadn't realised I had stopped paying attention until Ianto placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a little shake. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

I looked up and our eyes met again I felt that connection and electricity seemed to flow through us, of course I had no way of telling if he felt it too. My brain had gone a bit gooey and I just sort of grinned like an idiot and said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lol, my brain keeps wandering away. Lots to think about. Don't worry, my brain should calm down a bit in the next few days" I gave him another goofy grin. Uh oh, I have said Lol out loud. I never say Lol out loud. Well I do occasionally but not normally to cute guys I have only known a day. Ianto frowned at me but seemed to accept that I was fine. He looked down at his watch and gasped in surprise. It was only then did he take his hand from my shoulder, I hadn't even noticed it was still there.

"I'm very sorry but I have kept you down here all day. I hadn't even noticed we missed lunch."

I opened my mouth to speak, to tell him it was fine and I hadn't noticed either when my stomach gave the biggest growl of its life. My jaw dropped in shock and he laughed.

"Tell you what, seeing as me missed lunch why don't we get a delivery here and we can have dinner together"

Again before I could answer there was an interruption. Jack opened the Archive door. He looked from me to Ianto and from Ianto to me. He looked really angry. Crap crap crappity crap!!!! I hadn't even realised I did something wrong.

"I can see I'm interrupting" Jack's voice was full of rage and had a hard edge to it but his face was eerily calm. He slammed the Archive door shut and we could hear him walking away. Ianto muttered fuck under his breath.

"What did we-"

"Nothing. Jack's just……jealous because I'm keeping the new girl all to my self" Ianto looked at me and smiled but I could tell he was lying. To whom I didn't know, probably to him and me. I wanted to ask Jack what I did but Ianto said I was best not to.

I felt sad because I had to leave Ianto and we got on great and also because I had uber pissed of my new boss on the first day.

"I better go" My voice had gone really quiet and was close to breaking. I turned around to head to the door. Ianto grabbed my wrist and pulled me round to look at him. His lips caught mine in a passionate kiss I had only just had time to respond and moved my lips against his when his senses seemed to return. He looked really shocked and we were both a bit out of breath. He opened his mouth to speak but I placed my index finger against his lips.

"Goodbye Ianto" was all I managed to say, my voice cracked slightly and this time I definitely did leave the Archives.

When I entered the main bit of the Hub, Jack who was talking to Gwen spotted me, turned on his heels and basically stomped into his office, making sure to slam the door. I could feel anger and sadness bubble to the surface ready to spill out and any moment. I shut my eyes, took deep breaths and counted to ten. I felt a lot better once I had opened them. Gwen looked worried and when she noticed me looking at her she just smiled and said.

"Are you going home now love? I'm working late so I'll so you tomorrow. Do you know where your going?" her voice had false cheer in it and her eyes gave away the worry was feeling. I tried to appear calm and normal but I think she saw through my pretence.

"Yes I'm going home to my new flat. It's not too far so I know my way and I'll see you tomorrow"

If she noticed anything she never said. We said good bye and then I left.

It was a ten minute walk from the Hub to my flat, like I said it wasn't too far. It was just beginning to get dark when I got in. My cat immediately ran at me as soon as I came in the door. I named her Whiskas because she was a cat and I couldn't think of anything else. She was a big tabby cat and loved sleeping in from of the fire, blocking the heat from everyone else. She was 4 years old and was going through a stage where she was convinced she was a dog. She always meowed at everything, chased her tail and played fetch. I think she may have bumped her head at some point but I'm not sure. It was about 5:23pm when I got in. Although I hadn't done much today I still felt as though I could sleep for days. I think it's all the brain wandering I've done.

After dinner I tried to unwind by watching some television in my pyjamas but I couldn't focus, my mind kept wandering back to Ianto. He was cute and sweet and funny. I felt this connection between the two of us but I have no idea if he did too. Well I did have some idea, the kiss was spontaneous and he seemed as shocked as I was. It was really good though.

I tried to watch television again but to no avail. I went for a long, hot bath and that worked a bit. About half seven…ish I gave up and went to bed. I sat up reading for half an hour with a mug of hot chocolate. I just sat down my mug and the next thing I knew it was morning and my alarm was going off. I rubbed my eyes, sat up, stretched and then yawned. Same thing I did every morning. It was like a ritual.

"Ohhhh" I groaned. Another day of Torchwood Cardiff. I really wanted to go so I could see Ianto, then again we kissed, where did that leave us now, Gwen was acting weird after Jack spoke to her and Jack… Why was he soooo mad? What had I done?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well readers that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. This is actually the longest chapter I've ever wrote, lol. Please read and review because I really need to know wither it was good or not cause I'm not too happy with it. If it's bad I'll take it down.

Love Sam xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, except Lily. The BBC own Torchwood. If I did own TW there would be a lot more Janto. ;)**

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Thanks for reviewing bbmcowgirl. I hope you like. I am a Janto fan but my past two fics where heavy Janto. I felt writing something different.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Things Get Complicated.

I arrived at the Hub an hour early to avoid Ianto and so that he would have to be the awkward one to make the first move, or so I hoped.

I stopped just outside the Tourist Office. Jack had told me yesterday that this was the best way to enter. Very secure and hidden. My hand was about to touch the doorknob when Ianto opened the door. His eyes widened, clearly just as shocked I was. He immediately dropped his eyes and mumbled "Excuse me". He brushed past taking his strangely comforting smell of coffee and aftershave with him. The smell brought back the memory of our kiss from yesterday which I had been suppressing since then. My stomach fluttered and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt a bit apprehensive at the thought of having to talk to Jack…maybe, if he's still pissed off.

* * * *

The beginning of the day passed without any incidents. Ianto still hasn't spoke to me, I think he nodded once and that was only because I said thank you when he gave me a cup of tea. If he wasn't polite enough to talk to me then I wasn't going to bother either. Jack seemed happier today. My brain went into over-drive last night, thinking of all sorts of reasons Jack was angry with me. I had considered rational thoughts and some crazy thoughts that shouldn't be allowed brain space but out they came one ways.

I sat at my desk in the Hub, still nothing was happening. I was absent mended and I began to doodle randomly, I looked down at what I had drawn: a star tattoo I had always wanted but never found the time, a couple of boxes, a house and then, my eyes widened and I dropped the pen. I stared at what I had drawn for a while. How? What? When? What's going on? Okay so maybe I was exaggerating a little but I was shocked none the less. I had drawn a love heart, that's fine, my initials, still fine but strange and underneath I had written IJ, why? I didn't like Ianto, especially the way he blushed, or the way he smelled of coffee and aftershave or the way his kiss made me forget to breath and I felt dizzy and-

Oh God! I liked Ianto. Okay that's not too bad; I'm feeling rather dramatic today… Liking Ianto, not that a big a deal but it seems strange that Jack seemed to like me, then I get along great with Ianto and Jack goes moody. Ianto wouldn't let me ask Jack what the problem was and now Ianto and I have fallen out he seems to like me again. Maybe, just maybe? They have and have had some sort of fling and now Jack is jealous… Oh I've truly gone mad now. That's it, bye bye Lily, off to the mad house. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I really need to learn to stop my brain from wandering away. I began to concentrate a bit more on my surroundings, truly looking at the Hub since I arrived yesterday.

I missed talking to Ianto, even though I have only spoken to him for a few…hours. I looked about again and noticed Gwen reading the local Cardiff Newsletter or so the title told me. I began scanning the front of it. It mentioned something about the Tourist office near the Millennium Centre in Cardiff…right above us. Gwen sat it down on her desk.

"Gwen?" Oh crap I sound nervous. Oh good grief she is still smiling. Fair enough smiling is good but constantly, I wonder if she smiles in her sleep, again constantly. Damn! Brain is wandering again.

"Lilly? Was there something you wanted love?" I looked up and tried to re-arrange my features into something which would pass for normal, no such luck, I think. I look to my left where a small chuckle had caught my attention. There is Ianto holding an empty tray, I automatically look down and a cup of tea is there, oh come on! I'm not that un-observant surely?

I look up at Ianto who was still chuckling, he notices me frowning at him slightly. His eyes widen and he blushed slightly. Without a word swiftly walks away. I shook my head slightly and turned to look at Gwen who was not smiling. I know shock right? She was grinning (!), until she noticed something behind me. I turn around a bit to notice Jack staring at me, mouth hanging open slightly. Out of the corner of my eye Gwen shrugs at Jack. I'm frowning again, only a little bit though, at Jack, I'm going to end up with premature wrinkles! He snapped his mouth shut (with an audible snap) and walked away. This whole mysterious behaviour thing, it keeps reoccurring. Maybe it's a Cardiff thing. It is really annoying though…

"Sorry Love, what was it you wanted?" Gwen's question snaps me out of my train of thought. I have to turn again.

"Um…yes. The...uh...Cardiff Newsletter. I was wondering could I have a look at if you're finished."

"Of course, normally Jack just takes things and Ianto well he never asks. Poor thing." She was silent and for once not smiling but more in thought. She brought it over to me. I was about to point out that I would have come and got it but Jack called her to his office before any words got out.

I read the over the first few articles more of them in Welsh, I can't read Welsh. I flipped it over and there was a letter section at least I think that's what it was because it was all in Welsh, there was one that wasn't. And whoever wrote it, I didn't know because they had signed it anonymous, was quite angry. It read;

_Dear Sir or Madame,_

_ I have just written in the complain to you about_

_the shambles which this city calls its tourist_

_office at the Millennium Centre. I have checked_

_3 times in the one day to see wither it was open and when it finally was open the person behind the counter told me it was about to close for the day and ushered me out! You'd think it was the front door for the government spy headquarters!_

I had to re-read it several times before anything had sunk in. I could feel it rising from my stomach and it eventually bubbled to my lips and I began to laugh. A lot. Gwen at the moment appeared from Jack's office and looked at me sort of quizzically. I couldn't do anything but try and stifle the laughing. I managed to quieten it down to the occasional giggle. Gwen looked at me sort of funny again, shook her head and walked down towards the entrance to the archives. She returned to minutes later, she walked straight past me and went straight up to Jack's office; he was already waiting on her. He opened the door and she quite simply said no. Jack not seemingly being satisfied with this answer called her back. Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes at me before turning around to smile cautiously at Jack. They both went into his office; the door wasn't shut properly and snatches of conversation drifted down.

"Do you think he?" Jack's voice was anxious about something but he was trying to disguise it with nonchalant ease about it.

"I'm not sure" "she" "clearly".

"What about"

"You? He didn't"

From the sound of Jack's voice he was clearly getting pissed off.

"Fine!" he eventually snapped. I think Gwen must have tried to say something else because suddenly snapped again.

"Save it Gwen!" I had to admit Gwen had courage because she snapped back.

"Fine be miserable and sulk! You are only pushing him away further!"

Gwen looked angry when she came walking down the stairs. She saw me watching her, I hadn't realised my mouth had dropped until she slightly patted her own chin to tell me to pick mine up. My brain had stopped working again. What is wrong with me today was my only logical thought. Hmmm back to the Ianto situation. I think this letter of complaint into the newsletter was the perfect ice-breaker.

* * * *

A little after lunch, I actually had some today, although after Gwen and Jack's "discussion" as she herself had put it. I wasn't up to eating much. Ianto gave everyone a fresh up of tea or coffee and I made a point of trying to look into his eyes but he completely avoided mine. Time to put my second part into action. I walked down to the archives holding the newsletter behind my back. I tried to walk as silently as I could but it is rather hard when you have the grace of a stampeding wilder beast. Okay so it was an exaggeration but I still don't have very much grace. Ianto looked up from a particularly large file. Upon seeing it was me he placed it back into the Archive drawer and began to walk towards me. I opened my mouth to speak but he mumbled

"Jack needs me" and tried to walk past me. This time it was my turn to grab his wrist and pull him around, which I did. He looked rather shocked when he ended up face to face with me. I suddenly felt full of confidence, something that doesn't happen to me that often. Every cell in my body felt positively alive, although that could be because I was standing so close to Ianto. I suppose Ianto knew he couldn't put off the inevitable, so he stood still and still avoided looking into my eyes, so instead he addressed the floor. It was only then did I let his wrist go, although it must be said I felt a little bit of sadness from letting go of his wrist.

"Yes?"

"I have a complaint" My voice sounded as confident and as positive as I felt.

"You should see Jack, he's the boss"

"No I shouldn't, seeing as it's about you directly"

This time he looked directly into his eyes, it was as though I could see right to his soul and he could see mine.

"What?" His voice level raised above the whisper he had just been using.

"Yes. Here it is"

I held out the newsletter for him to take.

"The Cardiff Newsletter" He said voice dripping with sarcasm. I grinned at him.

"Yup" I pointed out the letter and he read it. He looked from the newsletter to me and from me to the newsletter. All the while I grinned at him feeling a bit like a Cheshire Cat.

"Hmmm, that is a problem" I felt a little but light headed which was strange because I don't normally. I think its Ianto's coffee and aftershave smell. It's amazing!

Ianto re-read the letter several times and seemed to mull it over. I tried to be patient but it was quickly growing shorter by the minute.

"Lily? I have a proposition" My eyes snapped up to look at Ianto from where they had been staring at the floor.

"Really? What?" I hadn't expected that. I was hoping to have a joke about this, to break the ice., not have him take it seriously. Which it probably was a serious matter. Ianto cleared his throat loudly, to bring me out of my slight daydream.

"Well, I've thought about it a lot and I've decided I can't keep away from you"

I'm quite sure my jaw is inches off the ground.

"You what?"

"No I'm serious, ever since we kissed, I've been thinking about you and it's a very hard thing not to think about you. Believe me I have tried. But that's not the point. Please allow me to take you out to dinner? He looked sort of scared. My brain froze and my eyes widened. Another thing I did not expect. Word's came tumbling out before I could stop them.

"What about Jack?" Ianto's eyes widened as well.

"What about him?" He was trying to sound aloof but it was not working.

"You seem to have some sort of thing" Ianto just sort of sighed but eventually nodded.

"Yes we did. But I'm finishing it, it's never going to be serious" His words came out wrong because his hand flew to his mouth.

"You want it to be serious between you and him?" I almost chocked on the words. I was right. My crazy theory was right they had been seeing each other. What is it with m and picking gay men, seriously. Not that there is anything wrong with them it's just that I always seem to like them more than friends. I hut myself on the forehead and was about to do it again when Ianto stopped me.

"What are you doing???" I pulled away from him and started pacing back and forth. All the pieces were falling into place. I began thinking out aloud. More talking to myself than Ianto.

"I know. You love Jack but he doesn't feel the same about you. Along comes me being as observant as ever. Jack sees you like me and gets jealous but instead of winning you over, he pushes you away. That's what Gwen meant!!!!!"

This time it was Ianto's turn for a jaw drop moment. His eyes were wide in shock.

"You didn't notice when I put a cup of tea in front of you earlier on but you've been here what a day and half and manage to work that out!!!"

"I was right" My words came out, barely a whisper. Ianto nodded slightly.

"I still want to go out with you Lily" Ianto voice sounded like, it's hard to explain, like there was no hope that I would say yes.

"Hmmmm, can I think about it for a while?" Ianto looked up at me, his blue eyes positively sparkling.

"Yes, of course, as long as you need. No rush at all"

"I guess I'll see you later then" I walked over slowly to where he was, kissed him lightly on the cheek and left silently as I could. I couldn't turn back to look and see what I had done.

**------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well erm that's it, hoped you like. I know I've already said that, lol. Please read and review?**

**Love Sam xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from this at all. Nor do I own any of the characters, except Lily. **

**The BBC owns Torchwood and the characters except Lily.**

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Just a little filler chapter sort of. There are some important things happening. Hope you like as always.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3 – And that's when I fainted. 

When I reached the main level of the Hub I noticed two things.

Jack's face had turned a violent shade of red.

Gwen looked scared and for once didn't look like she could burst into song and dance at any moment.

Jack stomped, it's the only word to describe it really, from the foot of the stairs to his office, all the way down to the Archives. Gwen tried to stop him but he shrugged her off. My eyes happened to glance to Gwen's computer screen, there on an opened window was the CCTV footage being streamed live from where I just was. OMG! Jack and Gwen must have seen and heard everything! Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!!! I'm now on a panic level of 4 out of 5. I watched the grainy figure of Ianto filing various assortments of files and artefacts when the image of Jack appeared. Jack walked over to Ianto and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. I could see Ianto's lips moving but there wasn't any sound. Gwen leaned over a bit and put the sound on. I looked at her but she just pointed towards the screen. I could hear their voices now. Ianto had moved away from Jack's arms and was standing a few steps away from him.

"Jack no. I told you it's over. I know this is not anything serious. I don't think it ever could be, with you."

"It's Lily isn't it? Ever since she came here you've been acting weird. Archie told me how good she was. Never causes trouble apparently but he was wrong. I miss you Ianto, please, give me another chance?"

Ianto sighed; he was evidently tired of this conversation, like it had happened a few times before. And it's all my fault.

"Jack we've been through this. Even if Lily doesn't like me like I like her, then fine. But were still over Jack. I _want _to be in a relationship where I know it could potentially lead somewhere rather then just amazing meaningless sex."

"I know you love me Ianto and truth is I love you too" Jack sounded sincere but Ianto looked exasperated like this had happened before. Jack noticed Ianto's reaction to this.

"Fine, you want to know the truth but you won't like it. Yes I love you Ianto but the truth is I like Lily too. Just like you like her." The words stung me like hundreds of pins attacking me at once. Everything seemed to turn into slow motion. I turned around but instead of whipping around as usual it seemed to take longer. I looked at Gwen, she froze. Her face palled slightly. Her mouth hung open in shock. Clearly she wasn't expecting this, just like I wasn't either. And that's when I fainted. Everything felt so surreal and then there was nothingness. Just blackness all around me. I'm not sure what's happening now. Just blackness, voices so faint that the sounded miles away. I can hear my name every now and again but it's so faint. I can't make sure it's Lily their saying. I lay or sat or swung, I'm not sure what I was doing. I felt like I was floating away leaving my body behind me. Everything felt so surreal again. The voices got closer until they were whispering in my ear.

"Lily? Lily? Please wake up?" I think they are addressing me but my brain is so fuzzy, I can't be sure. The voice gets further away this time and I'm pretty sure is addressing someone else.

"Why did you let her see that Gwen? She's shocked enough by the past few days" A different voice this time answered.

"She needed to see it Jack. So she knew the whole truth. If it came out later on it would only upset her more" The fuzz of my brain cleared and I could tell they were talking about me. It was rather annoying, I wanted to tell them to bugger off but I still couldn't find my body. I was still floating somewhere. Again the voices got closer to me and I was beginning to feel my body again.

"Lily? Oh God, I'm so sorry. I have truly messed thing up. I really like you and then this whole thing with Jack…I'm such an idiot"

"I know, but it's endearing really" Well I can speak again. I was technically meant to think that but it sort of came out. Crap!

"JACK!!! GWEN!!! She's awake!!!"

"And deafened" I sounded weak, then again I felt weak.

Ianto's voice, I was pretty sure it was his cause why would Jack or Gwen shout themselves, sounded so happy because I had…woken up? I think that's the right term. I don't want to open my eyes cause then I'm back in the real world with my huge problem of what I saw on the CCTV, on the computer screen. And I still and to give my answer to Ianto.

**------------------------------------------------**

**A/N again: Like I said before hope you like. Just a little filler chapter to pad out some details until I type the next chapter. Please read and review?**

**Love Sam x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the characters, sadly. But I do own my own character, Lily Crawford. **

**Nor do I make any profit from this.**

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: What will Lily decide? Jack or Ianto? Will it come to that? Who knows? I know! Lol. Hope you like. Quick question. Do you think Lily is a little bit Mary-Sue ish? She seems so to me. It could change. ;) Just to WARN anyone who may be offended by this that there is a mention of a threesome at the end of this. Btw this chap is dedicated to my crazy twat of a friend Mike, who encouraged me too enthusiastically to write this chapter. Lol, running joke. Also rating had been increased.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Jack or Ianto?

I lay down on the medical bay table. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I liked the quiet darkness of it. No one spoke to me. Occasionally someone would talk to me, make sure I'm still conscious. I lay in the quiet darkness humming a tune under my breath. I heard someone approach me. I wasn't sure who until I heard their voice. They were whispering to me, barely.

"Lily? Are you still awake?" It was Jack.

"Yes" I breathed back. There was a small intake of air, in relief I think.

"Did you hear what I said down in the Archived to Ianto?" Jack was still barely whispering.

"Yes" I breathed back again. Jack began to talk normally again, it made me jump slightly.

"Wel-" I jumped at that point and Jack laughed, not his booming laugh I had heard once before but quiet and soft.

"You should get up" Jack's hand pressed lightly on my shoulder.

"Mmm" I said in agreement. I slowly opened my eyes; the light was too bright but they adjusted quickly. I looked about, from what I could see nothing had changed. Jack was sitting next to me, his big blue eyes raked my face trying to judge how I was, I think. I gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"How do you feel?" He sounded a bit worried. I sighed and sat up a bit more, propped up on my elbows.

"I'm fine"

"Want some help getting up?" he sounded a bit awkward.

"Err…no it's cool."

"Yeah…of course…I…eh…better go"

"Sure" I sighed again. I felt a bit better after that, no idea why. My head felt clearer, I felt hope that I could find away through this and hopefully avoid hurting Jack or Ianto.

Maybe there was no way of doing this without hurting one of them.

It was then that the noise of a loud clatter, smash and splash. I sat up quickly, swung my legs over the side, jumped off and ran up the medical bay stairs. Ianto was frozen; he didn't seem to notice the debris of tea/coffee, broken mugs and a slightly dented tray lying at his feet. I looked around wildly trying to figure out what is wrong. I couldn't see anything that shouldn't be there. It was then that Ianto came flying at me, hugging me tight whilst picking me up. My eyes were squeezed tight but I'm pretty we span in a circle. Gwen laughed at the sight and Jack stared moodily from his office.

What was the real reason he was pissed off. Because he liked me but Ianto liked me too and I got on really well with Ianto. OR Jack wasn't bothered when Ianto split up from him but when there was the possibility I liked Ianto back, Jack got jealous and tried to win Ianto Back. OR does Jack honestly love Ianto and I'm getting in the way. There was one thing in common with all of these (apart form the centre around me, Jack and Ianto.) was that either way I choose I have to hurt one of them. I knew which one I was afraid of hurting (Ianto). I had read Jack's files before coming here. I know of his reputation as a serial flirt and omnisexualism. Is that even a word? Either way I really, really didn't want to hurt either one of them.

Ianto eventually put me down, after some more spinning in a circle and me giggling whilst trying to tell him to put me down. I felt dizzy once on solid land. I had to lean against a desk just so I didn't fall over. Ianto was the same. My eyes flickered up to Jack who was now grinning, like he was struck by a sudden idea. He walked down the stairs towards us. Ianto and Gwen's smile quickly vanished. Mine stayed in place, even if it was forced.

"Well team, seeing as we've been getting on well in the past few days. I say we go home a bit earlier and meet later on for a drink, to celebrate the latest member of out team. How about it?" He sounded enthusiastic and sincere. Gwen had one of her largest smiles I had seen so far. It was slightly creepy. Ianto looked cautious, like he didn't trust what he was hearing. My smiles was less forced now, more natural. I was the first to speak up.

"I rather like that idea actually" Gwen nodded in agreement.

"I can surprise Rhys" Her smile got bigger, didn't think it was possible but there you go. Ianto stared at us, as though we were completely mad.

"No, I have work to do in the flat" he tried to sound sincere too but it didn't hide the untrusting under-tone to his voice. Me and Gwen looked at each other and had a moment of non-verbal communication. We both nodded and in perfect synchronisation turned to Ianto eyes on full puppy-dog mode and lips on cute pout mode.

"Pleeeaaassseeee?" We both said it at the exact same time. A direct hit from this should have melted his face but he was fine. Gwen and I stared at him like this for a while until he sighed.

"Fine, I can't stay to long though" I felt my spirits rise when he said this. Ianto didn't look to happy about it, so I cocked my head slightly and gave him an innocent grin. He rolled his eyes at me in a typical Ianto fashion.

"Lily you're going to regret this" he muttered lightly under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear but I did. I wanted to ask what he meant but it seemed a bit rude to be listening if he was talking to himself.

* * * *

We all, except Jack, left work about quarter to four ish. Gwen and Ianto walked me to my flat. Gwen pointed out where she lived and if I ever wanted I could visit at any time. Ianto gave me a sympathetic smile and left.

My cat Whiskas greeted me as usual when I entered; meowing pitifully as though I never fed him, which I did. He had this way though of making people feel bad. I flopped onto the couch. Whiskas got annoyed when I didn't pay him any attention so he began biffing my leg with his large paw. I patted my stomach and he jumped up on top of and then curled up. Somewhere deep in my left coat pocket my mobile was ringing. It was Tom. Oh great! Actually yes, I need style advice!

"Hey Tom"

"Hello cheeka"

"Cheeka?"

"Yes, what it's my new word?"

"You _never _say cheeka and your talking funny again, sort of gay Spanish with a hint of Scots"

"I am not!"

"Oh God Do you fancy Enrique Iglesias again?"

"No" I knew Tom was lying because had went higher than normal and he only ever talked like this when he fancied Enrique Iglesias.

"Okay Tom. Anyway, was there a reason you phoned?"

"Yes, I wanna know how my little working girl is doing" I sighed.

"What's wrong cheeka? Are you being bullied by the other children?"

I gave a feeble laugh, it was the best I could do at the moment. I took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened over the past few days. He 'ummed' and 'ahhed' his was through the story, only asking the occasional question like, Explain what Jack and Ianto look like exactly, how nice is Ianto's bum and whichever one you don't choose can I have him? That last question made me laugh properly. Tom wasn't much help when it came to these sorts of things, he pretty much said have them both and choose which one was best.

"Also, I'm going out for a drink with them and that woman, Gwen, I told you about. What should I wear?"

"Hmmm, depends, who do you wanna look?"

"Something that is cute and little bit sexy. Nothing too obvious though. It's only at a pub by the way"

"Hmmmm" he said again.

"How about…got it! The floaty skirt that Pablo says makes your legs longer. And...Err…that low cut purple top that makes the girls look-"

"Tom! it's going out for a drink, not partying!"

"Fine, same skirt though, white tee-shirt with your black half jacket thing, which comes to just under your bust, the one with the brass looking buttons and probably you're new knee high boots. You can accessorise yourself, right?"

"Of course, don't you know that term for the half-jacket thing?"

Tom sighed before answering

"Yes, but you wouldn't have understood what I meant."

"Fine" I mumbled, a bit annoyed.

"Then you'll be fine, every other girl will look like a monkey compared to you"

"You talk some rubbish Tom but thanks anyway, I need to go get ready. Bye, love you"

"Whatever makes you happy…bye loves" the phone went dead.

I began my process as I liked to call it by showering, normally the warm water help me relaxed but I was too nervous for it too work. I had exactly (after my shower) 1 hour and 30 minutes to get ready. I got myself dried off, underwear on and I slipped on an old nightie until after I had done my hair. I completely dried it and pain stakingly curled sections, using almost a full tin of hair moose. The curls were loose curls and although it took ages and used most of a tine of moose, I thought it looked great. Make-up wise, it was the norm, eye-liner, mascara (lots) and lip gloss I wore what Tom had advised, although it felt a bit dressy, so I changed my skirt for a pair of jeans, but more normal and less dressy.

At exactly quarter past seven Ianto and Gwen pressed the button to buzz me in my flat. I let them in and waited for them o chap the door. I was stood a few feet away waiting to open the door. Gwen and Ianto were having a conversation, I know eavesdropping is wrong but I heard my name and was inclined to see what was being said about me. I leaned a bit more towards the door. Their voices were a bit muffled but I could pretty much hear everything you were saying.

"Has she still not given you an answer?" It was Gwen and she sounded, very obviously, annoyed. Ianto sighed.

"No, if I ask again Lily will probably think I'm needy and desperate. Besides I don't even think she likes me in that way" Poor Ianto! He sounded so upset about it, I wanted to throw open the door and dive into his arms, but that is completely stupid thought.

"Ianto! Are you blind??? She likes you, they way you like her. It's sort of obvious love"

"Shh Gwen, she's hear us and then wonder why were having a conversation out in the hallway instead of ringing the door bell"

That's sounds like my cue. I opened the door and tried to look surprised when I noticed them there.

"Oh good, I thought I heard voices. Ianto looked as though he couldn't say anything, as his cheeks slowly turned very red. Gwen looked me up and down and said in a very cheery voice (no surprise there then).

"Wow Lily love, you look lovely" She had her usual big grin,

"Err…thanks" I returned the grin, which came surprisingly easily. Ianto still hadn't said anything but sort of gawped slightly. Gwen elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh…yes...err...Hi Lily, you look...eh...nice" This made me giggle slightly.

I had only every seen Ianto in his suits, so it was weird that she should be dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt but he looked really nice, so I wasn't complaining. After this strange start to the night, everything afterwards came surprisingly easily. We walked for about 10 minutes to the nearest best pub. It was a Tuesday night, so all in all not busy, although Gwen pointed out that if the Welsh rugby had been on, it would be packed. We all ordered drinks and sat down at a table. We had some light conversation but there was some silence. But it wasn't awkward, well not for me anyway but more comfortable, thoughtful, nice, friendly silence. If there is such a thing.

Jack turned up 15 minutes late, a Weevil had escaped and he had to capture it before it attacked anybody.

"What's a Weevil?" Gwen and Ianto looked at me, clearly in shock.

"Did Archie not tell you about Weevils?" Obvious answer questions, how they annoyed me.

"Well obviously not, otherwise I'd be saying oh yeah those Weevil things with the Weeviling and so on" I gave a slight snort and downed the rest of my drink. There wasn't much left but it was enough for everyone to look at me again.

"What?" I said. Have they never seen anyone drink fast before? I am in Wales, right?

"Nothing, it's just that, you seem very Welsh" Gwen looked down when she said, a bit lost for words. This was very unlike her.

"Welsh?" I asked a bit surprised but not offended.

"Well being in Wales was bound to have an effect" I tried to do a Welsh accent, came out a little bit dodgy but I thought it was okay. Everyone again was in stunned silence. I was staring at the glass stains on the table, trying to make a picture. Everyone including me burst into a fit of laughter. When we calmed down a bit Gwen said

"That…was rubbish" We all laughed again but not as much as we had done. There were some minutes of that carefree easy silence again. No one needed to talk.

"I know" Jack said suddenly, breaking the silence. Gwen and I jumped, where as Ianto turned to answer Jack. They both looked at us, Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack shook his head. I stuck my tongue out at them and Gwen laughed at me. I liked this. The silly easy chatter, that seemed to flow naturally from us. I thought tonight was going to be tense and awkward but it was fun and carefree, which I know I've said several times but it was.

"To continue what I was saying before I almost gave Gwen and Lily a heart attack. I think we should have a drinking contest"

"Ohhhh I've done one of them in a while, I'm in." Tom and I used to do them all the time. I always won. I sound like an alcoholic, which Tom is convinced I am but I'm not. I rarely drink anymore.

Ianto wasn't so sure but agreed anyways. Gwen took a while for a decision because she fretted about Rhys and work; then again she wanted to because as she said she is Welsh.

* * * *

4 vodka shots in: Jack was clearly winning, who came after that I don't know. As for what happened after this I don't know. Only that Gwen was passed out on the table.

* * * *

I woke up about half ten in the morning. Sore head, queasy and a mouth as dry as the Sahara, all in all no the best morning I've ever had. I was about to get up to get a glass of water, when I heard a large yawn coming from behind me. I froze in place. A voice called out

"Where the hell am I???"

"Jack?" I asked the voice. My voice was horrible, all raspy because of the dryness. I swallowed and that seemed to return my voice back to the norm, a little bit.

"Lily?" I was sure it was Jack now.

"What are you doing in my flat?"

"Your flat!!!"

"Shhhh, neighbours"

"Sorry…do you remember anything about last night?"

"Hmmmm" I thought back to the night before it was clear until jack suggested a drinking contest. I got random moments but nothing substantial to figure out what happened. Then there was another yawn. I wiggled around in my bed and realising for the first time, I was naked!!!

I slowly sat up and noticed my bedroom in utter chaos. Clothes lay scattered all over my bedroom. My bra was hanging from the door handle. A pair of boxers where on the lampshade from the ceiling. Clothes everywhere. I looked what was on my bed, me (naked!!!), Jack (naked too!!!) and Ianto also naked. I wanted to scream but my dry throat wouldn't let me. Ianto woke up at this point. Jack had been watching him sleep all, whilst I was discovering we were all naked. Ianto looked up at me, his eyes huge. He opened his mouth and I knew some of things he was going to say. I spoke first.

"This is my bedroom in my flat; Jack is here too and we are all naked. Bathroom is just down the hall on the left. Ianto nodded, stood up, found his boxers and made his way quickly to the bathroom.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked quietly.

"Only what you know" I nodded my head in silent agreement.

What had happened? Did we all…? Ohhhh crap a doodle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Did you like? Don't worry, all will be revealed (oo...er) in the next chapter. Please read and review as always?

Love Sam x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, the BBC does. I do own Lily. Nor do I make any profit from these works of fiction.**

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: I think this could be the last chapter; there isn't much else I want to do with this. Hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – It doesn't matter?

I don't know why I felt bad for what happened. I'm sure this happens all the time…to Jack. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! Calm down Lily it is not that big a deal. Ianto came wondering back, standing in my bed room door way, he looked a bit like a lost kid. It was clear he was as un-sure as I was. I had no idea what to do. So I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. I can't have him standing there all day. Jack was snoring lightly next to me.

"Ianto?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes" He replied also whispering very quietly I had to strain to hear what he said.

"Can you shut your eyes for a few minutes please?" It sounded stupid but I had to find some clothes or at least my underwear. He frowned at me for a minute and then I think he must have realised what I wanted cause he shut is eyes very tightly. I was tempted to give him a fright, after I had something on. I put on some clean underwear and a night gown, found Ianto clothes, which were scattered about my room, tapped Ianto on the shoulder and handed them to him.

"Err...thanks" Was all he was able to say, his lips barley moved and he blushed slightly.

I shut my eyes tightly this time whilst he got dressed. I felt something lightly press against my lips and I opened my eyes to see Ianto's closed eyes inches away from me. I shut my eyes as our lips began to move perfectly against each other and I felt his hand run down my back to rest at the small of my back pressing me closer to him. My hands and arms were locked around his neck. He broke the kiss. And he looked at me. I knew my cheeks were slightly flushed and with his right hand he lightly brushed away a stray strand of hair from my cheek. I loved this moment, it seemed so perfect and I felt as though I could have stayed that way forever. Until a loud wolf whistle interrupted it. Jack had woken up and had seen our moment. Jack winked at us and got out of my bed, completely naked and began getting dressed. I let go of Ianto and stretched. Ohhhh I felt awful.

"Breakfast anyone?" Jack asked me and Ianto with a grin. My stomach churned and Ianto grimaced at the thought.

"Just me then" he said grinning at us. Jack seemed perfectly at ease, like always which is bloody annoying. Jack wondered about obviously looking for some breakfast.

"Follow me" I sighed and began heading in the direction of the kitchen. I showed Jack where everything he wanted was. I then got two glasses, filled them with cold water from the fridge, two pain killers each. I handed Ianto a glass of water and two pain killers.

"Thanks" He half mumbled it. I took a sip of water to sooth my dry throat. I'm never drinking again I thought. We both swallowed the pain killers. I slouched through to my living room, glass of water still in hand and sat on the couch, eyes shut and head leant back. There was a frying sound in the kitchen, the smell it me, fried eggs, Ohhhh god my stomach was churning. I took a sip of water hoping it would pass. I can't sit here any longer. I stood up carefully, trying not to move too much. Once I was standing up, sure I wasn't going to fall over. I looked at Ianto was sitting pretty much how I just was.

"I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Are you coming" My words surprised me too. Ianto opened one eye to look at me.

"Okay" He sounded sleepy, like I did. I climbed into my bed, hmmm how I love this bed. Ianto walked about a bit before sitting on the bed.

"Lily?" I was beginning to drift into sleep so I couldn't really say very much.

"Hmmm" I said my voice seemed higher than usual.

"Can I come in?" He sounded like a little kid again, it was really sweet.

"Course and Ianto?"

"Yeah"

"I'll go on that date if you still want to"

I don't remember anything until I woke up, 4 hours later.

It was half twelve in the afternoon. Ianto was sleeping next to me. His breathing was slow, even and deep. I felt a lot less sick. But I still didn't think I could handle food. I left Ianto where he was and went wondered off, first to the toilet and then to find Jack.

Jack was sitting on the chair nearest the gas fire, eating toast, radio on in the background and reading the newspaper. Jack put the paper down; I was going to sit down when he grabbed my first and pulled me onto his lap. His arms locked around my waist so I couldn't go leave.

"Afternoon to you too" I said trying to sound as sarcastic as possible but I couldn't help but laugh. Ianto walked in and saw me being pulled onto Jack's lap. He was laughing too.

"Hmm well this does leave a problem" Jack said seriously, yet he had a grin.

"What?" Ianto and I said it at the same time. Ianto pouted at me slightly so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Children" Jack said pointing his finger at us. This time I pouted whilst Ianto laughed at us. Jack patted the armrest of the chair; Ianto walked over towards us and perched on it. Jack wrapped an arm around him and I stroked the back of Ianto's hand.

Of all the things I expected Torchwood Cardiff to be like. It certainly was not this. I felt happier than I had done in ages. Not bad for knowing Jack and Ianto for the whole of 2 and a half days. I sighed. Ianto and Jack who had been having a conversation about Myfanway the pterodactyl who lived in the Hub stopped mid-sentences and looked at me. I had been thinking over everything that had happened over the past few days. How my life had changed, for the better or for the worst, so far I wasn't sure but I had hope. Everything would work itself out in the end.

"What's wrong?" Jack's voice was soft, the softest I had ever heard it.

"Nothing, it's just I was thinking…about…well…a few things. First, what the hell actually did happen last night? Last thing I remember we were having a drinking contest and Gwen was passed out on the table. Secondly how am I suppose to explain…you know what never mind. I'm good. I don't need to know."

Ianto looked worried.

"Who would you have to explain anything to?" Ianto's voice wavered slightly. Right on cue, my mobile rang. I sighed and stood up. I picked up the ringing purple object and pressed answer.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Cheeka" I inwardly groaned, still in-love with Enrique Iglesias then.

"Soooo how is Enrique?" I asked teasingly

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tom's voice had gone haughty, so he obviously knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Of course you don't" Ah sarcasm my old friend. How I loved the witty banter you got from sarcasm.

"How are you cheeka, I feel as though I've not talked to you for ages"

I could tell he was pouting slightly on the other end of the phone.

"It has been one day. Have you fallen out with Chester again?" Chester was the name of his on/off love muffin as Tom called him. When ever they fell out I always got almost constant phone calls from them, each blaming and bitching about each other and then they went on about how much the missed each other and wanted to see them. Not that they'd ever admit that. It was one of those conversations, I could tell.

"I have not fallen out with him. I dumped him and this time it's for real."

"Until you both get drunk and phone each other crying begging to be taken back."

"That only happened once" Tom snapped. Silence fell between us, I counted down from five on my fingers and when the got to zero, right on cue again Tom said.

"Well…maybe more than once, but still not that often"

"Of course not" I mumbled under my breath. Jack and Ianto were looking at me; they could only hear my end of the conversation.

"Excuse me a minute Tom" Tom groaned at me.

I whispered to Jack and Ianto. "Sorry guys, my best friend Tom, he split up from his boyfriend Chester again, this might be awhile. Sorry"

"Sorry about-"heard everything, come on speaker phone I want to talk to them, they sound so _nice_" I had heard the tone he used for nice many times. It was all too clear what he meant.

"Fine" I pressed the speaker phone on button and Tom's gay Spanish with a hint of Scot's filled the room.

"Bon journo" Oh dear, what have I done?

"That's Italian" I said, trying not to laugh at my boy mad best friend.

"It's still a different language"

"Hey, this is Captain Jack Harkness and who might this wonderful voice belong to?" Every word of Jack's introduction dripped with charm and seduction. I could hear Tom giggling and I knew it had worked. I had to admit if Jack had ever said that to me I would probably be giggling to. Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack being well Jack.

"I'm Tom" Oh got I've heard that tine before too; he was trying to be all seductive and charming too. Tom only sounded a little bit different but it did work because he always seemed to have a string of men hanging onto his every word where ever he went.

The conversation pretty much went on with flirty comments between Jack and Tom. Ianto pitched in occasionally and then Tom asked the inevitable.

"What are you and Ianto doing at Lily's house?" My heart raced and I panicked and I quickly hung up before anyone could say anything. My phone got switched off, just to be sure. I don't know what happened so why should Tom? For now anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Maybe not the last chapter then. I know not mcuhed happened. Sorry. All will be revealed next chapter. Read and Review, please?

Love Sam x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, the BBC does. I own Lily though. I don't make any profit from my fics. **

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Definitely last chapter. Hopefully you have enjoyed it. I know I have. Lol. Pleeaaaassssseeee review after you have read? The words in italics are Lily's thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 – I'm leaving. 

Jack frowned at me and Ianto looked like I had just slapped him. That sort of shocked look, with his mouth hanging open like a fish.

I couldn't say anything either. I was rigid in shock. Tom was my best friend, yes but I still had no clue what happened. Once I knew, he would know too. I have to get out of here was all I could think.

"Gentlemen" I said with a nod of my head ad then promptly walked out of door and back to my bedroom. I moved the chest of drawers in front of the door so they couldn't get in. I needed room to think. I sat crossed legged on the floor. Hands either side of my body, palms down, resting lightly on the floor. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down, this way my brain could work almost logically and not be overcome by worry or panic.

_It could be worse you could have had a threesome with your boss and the guy who really likes you and who you really like too... Oh no wait! That's what did happen! Even my thoughts are sarcastic, wonderful. _

I could hear Jack and Ianto knocking on the door, trying to talk to me but I ignored it. I was too deep in my thoughts to be disturbed.

Then a little niggling voice in the back of my head spoke.

_You know you don't really mind it. Why are you fighting so hard to deny it? Let it be._

I knew the voice was right but to be honest the reason I fought against it was because…well…I knew to Jack it didn't mean anything, which was sad. Ianto knew what it was like to be with Jack and for it not to mean anything. I didn't want it to happen to him again or to me either. Ianto had his own life to live and I knew one day he would make some lucky girl very happy. I can't get in the way of that. I have to leave Torchwood Cardiff and go back to Glasgow. Either get another job hunting aliens or get ret conned and forget Ianto and Jack ever existed?

I opened my eyes and stood up. Ianto and Jack were now hammering at the door, shouting. The chest of drawers was wobbling dangerously.

"Cool it! I'm fine!" I had to shout at the top of my lungs for them to hear me. The hammering stopped.

"Will you please let us in? Ianto was on the verge of climbing up the drainpipe and in the window" Jack sounded serious.

"Thanks Jack" Ianto's sarcastic reply floated through the door. It made me laugh. I knew I had to face them sometimes and talk about the situation we were in. I moved the chest of drawers, took a deep breath and opened the door. I looked right at them, their eyes were huge. Ianto stepped forward, his face still looked worried. He wrapped his arms around me and I locked me arms around his waist. I felt his lips press lightly against my hair. Jack smiled at us. Looking at no one in particular I asked the question that I knew I couldn't put off any longer.

"What…where…where do we go now?" My voice was quiet and I could feel sadness ready to overwhelm me. Jack thought for a minute and then an idea seemed to hit him.

"We all know what happened last night. Sadly no details, but that can't be helped." I could almost hear Ianto rolling his eyes. Jack continued regardless.

"I however have the answer"

"Of course you do" I tried hard not to laugh but it was funny. Jack pouted at us so I let go of Ianto and hugged Jack.

"You were saying Jack" I mumbled into his chest.

"Hmmm, yes. You and Ianto are obviously good together, even if it hurts to say it. I love you Ianto but you need to move on to…someone else"

"I love you too Jack" Ianto's voice had gone thick with emotion. I quickly let go of Jack and jumped out the way. Jack and Ianto kissed, it was really sweet and yet pierced me at the same time. The broke apart and Jack held Ianto in his arms.

"I know what I need to do" Again I was talking quietly.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Well first I need to leave Torchwood. Then I need to be ret-conned and forget everything. Can I be in Glasgow when it happens?"

"You're not leaving!" Ianto's voice pierced the silence that had fallen between the three of us.

"I have to. You need to forget I ever came here. You two belong together, I messed things up. It's better if I go" I turned around. I needed to make plans to leave; getting dressed would be a start. Jack caught my wrist and turned me back around to face them.

"You are not leaving; you're staying here with…us"

"And what are we going to do. All three of us be together and fall into each others bed whenever it takes our fancy!" I could tell Ianto was trying to figure it out. A solution to suit us all but there isn't one to be found.

"Yes" Jack said carefully, looking at my face and Ianto's, judging our reactions. Ianto again was looking like a goldfish and I suppose so did I.

"You're…mad" It was the only way to describe his plan. The corner of Ianto's lips twitched and I knew he was fighting a smile.

"Will it work?" If I hadn't seen Ianto's lips move, I'd never have known he had said it.

"I think so…I know of another situation like this, it was years ago, different species. It worked. They had to be careful though. Know one else knew. I guess that's why it worked." I mulled over what I had heard carefully. It was a this point Jack realised he was still holding me wrist and quickly let go.

"Ianto?" I said. "What do you think?" Ianto had been very quiet for all of this.

"I think…it could work but won't it be weird?"

"Probably" I agreed.

"To begin with but couldn't we at least try it, for a month and if it doesn't work then at least we tried" I nodded, Jack grinned at us both, evidently very happy we agreed with his month trial.

"What do we do first?" Jack looked at Ianto and to which he gave a quick nod. Next thing I knew my legs were knocked from under me and Jack caught me inches before I hit the ground. I growled at him.

"So not cool" Jack laughed at my reply still holding my up, Ianto lifted my legs so I was suspended between them. They carried me over to the bed and Ianto shut the door behind him with a swift kick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's the end. I know it's sort of crap but I had no idea how to finish it. It seemed the best way of the several endings I thought of. Please read and review, especially cause it's the last chapter. :(

Laters, Sam x


End file.
